


"You look lonely. I can fix that."

by lumiinary



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Loneliness, Realization, Replicants, Rewrite, Spoilers, Stream of Consciousness, three characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiinary/pseuds/lumiinary
Summary: A written version of the bridge scene from Blade Runner 2049.





	"You look lonely. I can fix that."

I walk along the abandoned bridge as rain relentlessly falls from the sky, the droplets easily pelting my coat and into my 'skin' as a result. Too much has happened in just one day, and in the end, I feel as if I've accomplished nothing. Gullibly believing in the falsehood of Joi's words tops everything off. Believing I was special, that I was real, and that she loved me. It was all useless, and even the information I gained when locating Deckard's child applied nothing to me. 

A familiar jingle begins to play as these thoughts drill their way into my head. I continue walking even as I start to wonder how the brief noise was playing. Maybe I feel this way because there is a shimmer of hope inside that she loved me back. Or that I didn't witness her death, if it even deserves to be one. 

"Hello, handsome." A feminine voice drawls, and I quickly turn my head sideways. From here, I see a woman, skin tinted pink due to lighting, making her way towards me, her thin legs moving slightly. She reaches me, completely naked, then proceeds to crouch so I could see her face. Her eyes are devoid of life, and I can finally see her hair, which is cut short and colored sky blue. Or perhaps that’s just the lighting.

The hologram continues to speak as I turn my attention towards her. "What a day, hmm?" The statement reminds me of the time I came home after retiring Sapper Morton. The memory was nostalgic, to say the least, as any other would say, but I feel nothing after recalling it. 

I continue to look in her direction, and she points her index finger towards me as I do so. "You look lonely," then adds, staring at my impassive features, "I can fix that." 

I doubt she can, knowing as much as I know now: the identity of Deckard's child, Ana Stelline, and the stone-cold fact that I'm a replicant.

Even when I stay completely silent, she continues to speak. "You look like a good Joe." 

And with that, she walks backwards towards a pair of flashing holographic words reading:  _ Joi: Everything you want to see. Everything you want to hear.  _

They sure got that right. I slowly stop paying attention to the words, looking at the gun I now hold in my hand. 

_ Dying for the right cause is the most human thing we can do. _

I hear Freysa's words echo in my ears, as well as a fragment of the conversation I had with Morton. I remember him telling me that Nexus-9 models kill replicants of older models because they've “never seen a miracle,” as he put it. Just hearing their words in the back of my mind boiled some form of artificial madness. But thinking about it now, maybe he's right.

Although it might seem that I'm at my lowest point and my mission has ended, perhaps there is something I can do. From the bridge, I look towards the world in front of me, knowing where I must go now.


End file.
